Esperando a conocerte
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: John es un niño con el poder de la clarividencia, tenía una vida feliz y normal hasta que un terrible suceso cambia su vida por completo, afortunadamente sabe que no todo está perdido.


**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen éstos son obra de Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC.

 **Nota 2:** Este fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo; Sherlock's girls.

 **Nota 3:** Esta parte del reto se trata sobre poderes, el que elegí fue la clarividencia.

 **Nota 4:** muerte de dos personajes, mención de drogas y alcohol, violencia, romance.

* * *

 **Resumen:** John es un niño con el poder de la clarividencia, tenía una vida feliz y normal hasta que un terrible suceso cambia su vida por completo, afortunadamente sabe que no todo está perdido.

* * *

 **Esperando a conocerte**

John tenía la habilidad de poder ver cosas aún antes de que ocurrieran, clarividencia le había dicho su padre. Su familia lo descubrió cuando el pequeño contaba con cuatro años de edad; su madre se disponía a ir a trabajar pero el pequeño lloraba sin parar pidiéndole que por favor no saliera ya que el camión que estaba por tomar tendría un terrible accidente y moriría, su madre se asustó mucho ante la oscura imaginación de su hijo, trataba de explicarle que nada malo pasaría que todo estaría bien, que todo estaba en su cabeza y que debía dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas, después de varios minutos Ella Watson comenzaba a desesperarse debido al retraso que ya llevaba, no iba a llegar a tiempo al trabajo y su jefa la iba a regañar, el Señor Watson bajó a ver que sucedía, esa mañana él era el encargado de llevar a John a la guardería pero aún era muy temprano y los gritos de su mujer lo habían despertado, tampoco era hora para que su pequeño hijo estuviera despierto.

Henry trataba de controlar a su hijo para que Ella pudiera irse ya que esté estaba fuertemente agarrado a su pierna, de pronto el pequeño se sentó en el suelo, abrazó sus piernas y empezó a balancearse sollozando y diciendo sin parar "está sucediendo, está sucediendo", los Señores Watson palidecieron y se voltearon a ver, pensaban que había algo mal con su hijo. Henry encendió la radio para demostrarle a su pequeño que si en las noticias no hablaban al respecto era porque no había pasado nada, ya que un accidente como el que él describía seguramente sería cubierto por alguna estación, el locutor hablaba animado sobre el partido del Arsenal contra el Chelsea, pasaron unos minutos en los que Ella y Henry intentaban razonar con su hijo, de pronto la nota fue interrumpida para dar una noticia de última hora, describiendo un horrible accidente sufrido por un camión con la ruta 141 pasando el puente de Londres, el autobús se había incendiado y muy pocos pasajeros lograron salir con vida.

Los Señores Watson estaban sorprendidos, se quedaron sin habla, lo único que hicieron fue abrazarse al cuerpo de su hijo y llorar por las personas que acababan de fallecer y por lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a su familia. Después de ese día tanto Ella como Henry escuchaban con atención cuando su hijo llegaba muy serio y con la mirada algo perdida.

Habían pasado tres años y John frecuentemente hablaba de un chico de cabello rizado oscuro y piel blanca, decía que era hermoso y que algún día lo conocería y cambiaría su vida, los Señores Watson veían a su hijo con ternura, ya que siempre que hablaba de ese misterioso chico le brillaban los ojos y mostraba una enorme sonrisa, tal vez ni siquiera él mismo estaba consciente de lo que sentía, pero sus padres podían notarlo con toda claridad.

Ella y Henry nunca hablaban con otras personas sobre el don de su hijo, no querían que la gente lo molestara, pero el pequeño no pudo evitar sacar a relucir su poder cuando vio que un compañero de su clase sería brutalmente asesinado, tenía que evitarlo, debía advertirle, cuando lo hizo su compañero pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero al hacerle al descripción del hombre que pensaba matarlo dudó, John le contó sobre la habilidad que tenía para ver algunas cosas antes de que ocurrieran, James lo vio con burla, no sabía si lo que su compañero decía era cierto o estaba algo chiflado, así que a base de amenazas lo forzó a que lo acompañara a su casa, por supuesto tomarían una ruta distinta a la que solía utilizar ya que en ella se encontraba el asesino, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver si lo que decía John era cierto.

Llegaron a una esquina desde la cual observaron la calle contraria, a mitad de ella estaba un hombre alto, rubio, con barba de algunos días y la cicatriz de una fuerte quemada en el cuello, también notó que frente a él había un carro pequeño, verde de cuatro puertas con dos tipos adentro bastante sospechosos. James supo en ese momento que su compañero decía la verdad obligando a John a ir con él a su casa.

Samuel Moriarty escuchó la historia de su hijo, John tenía miedo, el padre de su compañero tenía una mirada fría y amenazante, la vibra en esa casa era pesada, él nunca antes se había sentido tan incómodo y asustado.

El Señor Moriarty había pertenecido a una banda de narcotraficantes a la cual actualmente le debía una enorme cantidad de dinero, además de que había quemado el local en el que el jefe se encontraba con la esperanza de terminar con él y así no tener que seguir escondiéndose de sus ex compañeros, el problema fue que el hombre logró escapar y ahora él y su gente lo buscaban más que nunca.

—Dime John ¿es posible que puedas ver a voluntad cualquier cosa que se te pida? –preguntó Sam con una sonrisa inquietante.

—No, no funciona así, las imágenes vienen a mi cabeza por si solas.

—¿Pero lo has intentado?

—No.

La idea de retener al niño había cruzado por su mente, era bastante tentador llevarlo consigo ahora que nuevamente lo habían encontrado, sin embargo, la desecho casi de inmediato, ya tenía demasiados problemas como para todavía sumarle un secuestro, de cualquier forma mantendría un ojo en el pequeño, sabía que en algún momento le sería de utilidad.

Después de algunos minutos Moriarty dejó ir a John, éste corrió a su cosa con el corazón en la boca, por su mente había pasado una imagen que le había aterrorizado, se acababa de ver a si mismo unos años mayor encerrado en un sótano con aquel hombre de frente, aquello lo había perturbado tanto que no volteó al cruzar la calle y un carro estuvo a punto de atropellarlo, al llegar a casa recibió un fuerte regaño por parte de su madre que estaba muy preocupada al no tener noticias de su hijo, habían pasado más de dos horas desde que debió haber regresado de la escuela, a John no le importó el regaño, lo único que le importaba era que estaba en casa, estaba a salvo. La imagen de aquel hombre no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, solo la visión del hermoso pelinegro diciéndole; "ya todo está bien" lograba calmarlo.

Su compañero no había regresa a clases la siguiente semana, cuando escucho que James y su padre se habían mudado de Londres se sintió más tranquilo, con el tiempo la imagen de aquel hombre se fue borrando, John disfrutaba de una vida tranquila y feliz junto a su familia, hasta que vio la enfermedad de su padre.

Cuando a Henry le dijeron que tenía cáncer en el estómago no le sorprendió, su hijo se lo había dicho un año antes con lágrimas en los ojos, por lo que había tenido el tiempo suficiente para arreglar sus asuntos, para Ella la noticia había sido como una bomba, amaba a su hijo pero su esposo era su vida y no creía que pudiera continuar sin él, así que se volcó en la bebida, tomando desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía, el pobre Henry no solo tenía que lidiar con su enfermedad sino también con el alcoholismo de su mujer, aquellos días tranquilos y alegres habían terminado para John.

Silvia, la hermana de Henry se había hecho cargo de su hermano y su sobrino los últimos meses de su enfermedad, éste le había pedido que cuando falleciera no desamparara a su familia y le había suplicado a su esposa que dejara de beber y fuera la madre que John merecía y necesitaba.

Tras la muerte del Señor Watson, Silvia se llevó a John con ella ya que Ella no estaba en condiciones para hacerse cargo de un niño de once años de edad. Para John había sido un golpe muy fuerte, no solo había perdido a su padre, también a su madre y su hogar, pero con el tiempo fue adaptándose, su tía era muy dulce y consentidora con él, trabajaba mucho, pero los fines de semana se lo dedicaba íntegramente a su sobrino y casi todos los domingos lo dejaba ir a visitar a su madre. En una de esas visitas Ella le dijo a su hijo que saldría por un tiempo de viaje, necesitaba cambiar de aire, los recuerdos de su casa la estaban ahogando.

Casi un año después Ella apareció en casa de su ex cuñada exigiéndole que le entregara a su hijo, se veía diferente, estaba sobria pero su actitud altanera no era algo común en ella. Silvia se rehusaba a entregarle al niño, pero ésta amenazó con demandarla y acusarla de secuestro, John sabía que su madre no estaba bien, había llegado a tener visiones en las que estaba alcoholizada y drogada, sabía que estaba con un hombre, pero curiosamente a él nunca lograba verlo con claridad.

John regresó con su madre esa noche, para su sorpresa ésta ya no vivía en la casa que compartían con su padre, le dijo que la había vendido porque necesitaba el dinero y además no quería regresar a ella porque los recuerdos eran dolorosos. Llegaron a un pequeño departamento en una unidad habitacional, poco antes de entrar Ella le confesó que había conocido a un hombre que la trataba como a una reina y que al igual que ella había enviudado con un hijo de su misma edad, John sintió una punzada en el estómago que no le gustó, una señal de alerta se prendió en su interior.

Al entrar en el departamento la desagradable sonrisa de Samuel Moriarty recibió a John, el chico quería salir corriendo, no quería es ahí, no soportaba estar cerca de aquel hombre, ¿dónde estaba aquel hermoso chico que venía a su mente? Lo necesitaba más que nunca.

La vida de John se tornó sombría, su madre ahora no solo tomaba sino que también se drogaba y su novio se aprovechaba para presionar a John y usarlo para ver cosas como; que caballo ganaría en las carreras, En qué casa o negocio podrían entrar sin ser atrapados, para John todo eso era un dolor de cabeza, literalmente porque el forzar una visión le daba horribles migrañas y su madre jamás se enteraba porque siempre estaba dormida, tampoco podía pedirle ayuda a su tía porque Sam lo había amenazado y ni él ni su hijo lo dejaban solo ni a sol ni a sombra.

Económicamente estaban mucho mejor gracias a las visiones de John, actualmente vivían en una linda casa cerca del borough market, la casa tenía un sótano y con el pretexto de darle más independencia y que no tuviera que seguir compartiendo habitación con James ya que se la pasaban peleando lo mudaron a esa área, el lugar estaba iluminado por un foco, las paredes eran amarillentas y guardaban humedad, lo que estaba empezando a ocasionarle alergias, el espacio era pequeño solamente contaba con su cama, un mueble para la ropa aunque tenía su propio baño, pero pese a que el lugar era triste lo prefería a compartir habitación con James.

John trató en incontables ocasiones de advertirle a su madre sobre su próxima muerte, le pedía llorando que dejara de drogarse que eso iba a acabar con su vida, pero siempre estaba tan mal que no lo escuchaba y Samuel y James se burlaban del pobre chico, aún sin sus visiones John sabía que a su madre no le quedaba mucho tiempo, lloró amargamente el día que Samuel le dijo que Ella acababa de morir de una sobre dosis, el único consuelo del rubio era que ahora su madre se encontraba junto a su padre y que por fin dejaría de sufrir, pero ahora él estaba solo con ese dúo de maleantes.

Unos meses después tuvieron que huir, John había visto como la policía llegaba por ellos debido a que los tenían fichados por el robo a dos joyerías, fácil hubiera sido para él dejar que se los llevaran, el problema era que él también estaba involucrado, tenía miedo de ir a una correccional, aunque tal vez no eso no podía ser peor que la situación en la que se encontraba, de cualquier manera decidió advertirles.

John continuaba teniendo visiones de su hermoso chico de cabello rizado, quien aparecía de unos doce años de edad, él ahora era dos años mayor, siempre había pensado que lo conocería cuando tuvieran la misma edad, el hecho de que eso no ocurriera lo tenía preocupado, en su mente lo veía dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, el tacto de su piel era suave y delicado, a veces lo odiaba por seguir sin aparecer, pero se arrepentía casi de inmediato.

Después de un año de vivir en Bristol nuevamente tuvieron que salir huyendo, la policía continuaba buscándolos y estaba por dar con ellos, John continuaba viviendo en el sótano pese a que la casa en ese lugar era de tres recámaras, Samuel a veces olvidaba bajarle de comer y desde que había muerto su madre ni pensar en ir a la escuela, James tampoco lo hacía pero él era un vándalo y solo salía con ellos para vigilar algún lugar, una vez que lo grababa en su memoria lo forzaban, a punta de azotes si hacía falta, a tener alguna visión con el lugar para saber qué tan seguro era robarlo.

* * *

John estaba teniendo un sueño particularmente bello, era una visión nueva con su hermoso chico, en la cual ambos se veían de unos veinte y veintitrés años aproximadamente, el pelinegro tenía una camisa azul media noche con pantalones negros y él una camisa beige con pantalones de mezclilla, estaban en la cocina de una lujosa casa y no paraban de besarse y tocarse, la maravillosa imagen se desvaneció al sentir la patada que James acababa de darle a la cama obligándolo a despertarse.

—Levántate, papá quiere que veas a unas personas para saber si es seguro asociarse con ellas.

Samuel había conocido a unos tratantes de blancas y quería que John le dijera si esas personas podían llegar a traicionarlo, si se atrevía a mentirle Jim le había asegurado que lo mataría y no iba a ser rápido.

Cuando iban de regreso por la calle se toparon con un chico alto y pelirrojo quien iba acompañado de su hermano, pese a no parecerse mucho tenían el aire de familia, John quedó congelado al verlo, aquel chico era el de sus visiones, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, el joven Holmes frunció el ceño al notar la intensidad de la mirada del rubio. Samuel había tenido que llevar casi a rastras a John para que siguiera caminando ya que éste parecía que había quedado pegado al suelo aun cuando el pelinegro continuó con su camino.

Al llegar a la casa Samuel lo interrogó sobre lo ocurrido, John mintió diciendo que había tenido la visión de ese chico gravemente enfermo y que sentía la necesidad de advertirle, dicha explicación calmo a Moriarty, pero por supuesto le advirtió que no se le ocurriera acercarse ni a él ni a nadie.

En cuanto John estuvo a solas en el sótano lloró amargamente, no sabía si de felicidad o de tristeza, lo había visto, por fin había visto al chico de sus visiones y era aún más hermoso que en ellas, pero lo había dejado ir ¿y si ya no volvía a verlo?, John estaba desconsolado.

* * *

Sherlock había quedado muy intrigado con la imagen del rubio, así que esperó a que se alejaran para seguirlos, Mycroft se había negado en un principio pero Sherlock le dijo que aquel chico estaba en peligro, sabía que los otros dos eran maleantes y que el joven rubio estaba siendo amenazado, Sherlock no tenía los poderes de John pero si un don para la deducción con solo mirar a una persona, no había nadie con un don tan desarrollado salvo por su hermano, quien no les había prestado atención pero jamás dudaría de la palabra de Sherlock, así que lo apoyó y averiguaron hacia donde se dirigían.

Mycroft admitió que su hermano tenía razón, aquel hombre y su hijo, eran criminales, la ropa de John, su forma de caminar y lo descuidado de su aspecto eran claras señales de que lo tenían con ellos contra su voluntad.

Sherlock no podía dejar de pensar en el chico rubio, desde que lo vio sintió una fuerte conexión con él y tenía el fuerte impulso de ayudarlo, por lo que de vez en cuando se escondía detrás de algún carro o arriba de algún árbol para vigilar los movimientos del par de criminales, cuando podía seguía a Samuel, sabía en que estaba metido con solo verlo.

Mycroft le sugirió a Sherlock hablar con sus padres, el asunto era demasiado grande como para tratar de arreglarlo él solo.

Siger escuchó a sus hijos, si Mycroft respaldaba lo dicho por Sherlock entonces debía ser real. El Señor Holmes le habló a su amigo Robert Lestrade, era el jefe de policía y conocía bien los dones deductivos de los jóvenes Holmes, ya en alguna ocasión el mayor de los dos le había ayudado a esclarecer un caso.

* * *

El Jefe de policía mantuvo bajo estricta vigilancia a los Moriarty, cuatro agentes encubiertos se turnaban para observarlos, al hacer una investigación más a fondo descubrieron que estos eran asaltantes de joyerías, además de otros cargos, Sherlock por supuesto salió a la defensa de John, sabía que lo habían forzado.

Un mes después y ya con suficientes pruebas llegó la policía a la casa de Moriarty, John sabía desde unos días antes que eso ocurriría, sin embargo, había optado por no decir nada, prefería ir a prisión que continuar con ese tipo de vida. En cuanto entraron Robert se encargó de John, hablo con él en cuanto lo encontró en el sótano y antes de subirlo a la patrulla, supo lo que Sherlock ya le había dicho, que lo habían forzado, que lo maltrataban y además era huérfano, la única familia que le quedaba era su tía Silvia y no sabía nada de ella.

A John lo encerraron completamente solo en un lugar apartado de los Moriarty, estaba recostado en el piso en posición fetal sobre una manta que le había dado Robert. Escuchó como la reja se abría y al darse vuelta vio a su hermoso pelinegro.

—Ya todo está bien –dijo Sherlock con una linda sonrisa extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, cuando John lo tocó ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorriéndoles todo el cuerpo.

* * *

John se fue a vivir con la familia Holmes en lo que encontraban a su tía ya que ésta había cambiado de domicilio. Los Holmes eran gente adinerada y vivían en una lujosa casa de cinco habitaciones, John dormía en uno de los cuartos para visitas, pero a veces se quedaba en el cuarto de Sherlock ya que pasaban muchas horas hablando, a John le encantaba escuchar al pelinegro, se había sincerado con él acerca de su poder de clarividencia, en un inicio pensó que Sherlock también poseía dicho poder, pero éste le aclaro inmediatamente que lo suyo era simple y pura observación.

Siger y Violet estaban encantados con John, era un maravilloso chico y notaban la buena influencia que en muy poco tiempo ya había tenido en su hijo menor.

Cuando Robert fue invitado a cenar para darle a John las buenas nuevas sobre su tía, tanto éste como el pelinegro se pusieron tristes, sabían que eso significaba que John debía irse y ninguno de los dos quería separarse, se habían prometido mantenerse en contacto, pero no sabían con qué frecuencia podrían verse ya que suponían que Silvia continuaba viviendo en Londres.

—John al fin obtuvimos noticias de tu tía –comenzó Lestrade– vive en Francia – Sherlock y John palidecieron al escucharlo, el rubio tendría que irse más lejos de lo que tenían contemplado– se casó hace un año, está embarazada y se puso muy feliz al saber de ti, por lo que pudimos notar te adora y le encantaría que te fueras a vivir con ella, pero también está muy consciente de que para ti podría ser muy difícil adaptarte a otro país, otro idioma, otras costumbres y sabe que estás muy feliz de vivir con la familia Holmes, Siger habló con ella y le aseguró que aquí tendrías una buena vida, que nada te faltará y que podría venir a visitarte siempre que ella quisiera, si es que por supuesto decidieras que prefieres quedarte, la decisión es tuya.

—Cualquier decisión que tomes nosotros la respetaremos John, nos harías muy felices si te quedas, pero si lo que quieres es estar con tu tía también está bien, Sherlock puede ir a visitarte durante las vacaciones –dijo Siger– piénsalo John, no es necesario que nos conteste ahora mismo.

—Quiero quedarme –dijo el rubio de inmediato– si no es molestia, por supuesto –volvió a hablar sonrojado por lo precipitada de su respuesta.

—No es ninguna molestia John –contestó Siger riendo- nos encanta tenerte aquí.

Por primera vez en años John volvió a sentirse en casa, volvió a sentirse a salvo, volvió a sentirse feliz.


End file.
